Sunrise
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: This is a sequel to Sunset. Kisame wakes up to find Itachi gone. Where is that weasel? Terrible summary and is better than it sounds. Read and review warning yaoi boyxboy so if you don't like don't read.I OWN NOTHING!


**This is a sequel to sunset. I personally am trying to make this pairing work and I think I am doing pretty darn good hehe. Thank you Pheonix09 for giving me this idea! Read and review, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kisaaaa!" Itachi moaned under the shark man. Kisame chuckled and thrust harder causing Itachi to scream to the heavens even louder. His screams were beginning to become intoxicating and Kisame picked up the pace. He felt that any minute now he was going to go over the edge…

Kisame gasped as he woke up sweating. He frowned as he felt the wet spot on the bed, this was the third wet dream he had this week and Itachi was getting annoyed with it. Kisame chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead thinking about how Itachi was so much like a woman, more than the weasel would ever admit.

Kisame sighed, oh yes he was much like a woman but he was so much more than one ever could be to him. His smooth and pale skin, luscious and full lips begging to be kissed, a nice curve to his body, long and silky hair that cascaded over his well framed shoulders, and those beautiful ruby eyes which were as shiny as the gem itself and were so gentle, warm, and loving toward Kisame.

Kisame shook his feeling himself get hard again 'Oh no.' he thought 'Itachi is already going to slaughter me; I better not get him to mad.' The shark man felt for his partner on his side of their shared bed and felt that the spot was empty but warm letting Kisame know that Itachi was there not so long ago.

He looked around as he stood up from the large bed and didn't see Itachi's frame anywhere so he knew that the weasel left the room. Kisame has noticed for a while that his partner would leave in the early morning but he didn't want to bother Itachi. Despite his strong and confident words, Itachi was beginning to look paler, he wasn't as sharp as usual, and he was looking extremely frail.

This frightened the shark man, more than words could describe he cared so much for his partner. Without much more thought, he grabbed Itachi's favorite blanket which was a color similar to Kisame and was very soft and as Itachi once said, just like Kisame.

He walked out of their dark room that looked even darker due to the walls being black and started down the long empty hallway in the Akatsuki base. Everyone was happy to know that Hidan slept a long time and went to bed surprisingly early and Kakuzu joined him in their room to count room. Kisame laughed lightly as he heard loud snoring and counting coming from their door with a bloody Jashin symbol on it and a dollar sign.

He walked into the clean living room, courtesy of Konan, to see Sasori and Deidara watching a chick flick and they looked like they were eating each other's faces the way they were making out. Kisame was desperate to find his missing partner and pushed aside his nervousness.

He walked up to the love seat they were in and asked as if this was a common sight to see "Do you know where Itachi went?" Deidara gasped and hid behind Sasori, blushing profusely.

The puppet master, being unable to blush, still looked really embarrassed and pointy shakily down another hall "D-down there, I think he went outside to the garden, Kisame."

Kisame just nodded grinning like an idiot while trying to hold in his laughter. The shark man rushed down the hall about half way then burst out laughing. He covered his face with Itachi's blanket so he booming laughter wouldn't be heard throughout the entire base.

In between his fits of laughter, he collapsed on the ground. He hadn't laughed this hard since the time Itachi started chasing Deidara after he ate his dango. The memory of his weasel caused the shark man to once again worry about his partner and consequently abruptly stop laughing and hurry down the hall.

He walked outside and felt the cool breeze hit his face and shiver a bit. Although he regretted not wearing anything other than his boxers he enjoyed the refreshing breeze.

He looked around in awe never realizing the beauty of the garden Zetsu tended to in all his free time. There were so many plants all different sizes, shapes, colors, and scents, yet they were all appealing.

He slowly looked at each of the plants. More than half of them he never even seen in his life, it was like being in another world. The whole place looked like some exotic oasis and a place someone on a vacation would kill for.

As he tried to find his partner in this vast forest of plants one caught his eye. It was similar to a rose except it had black streaks all over it and the stem was black. As he out stretched his hand with the sudden urge to pick it he noticed that from a larger plant near this peculiar flower, had a huge vine surrounding the delicate looking flower. To Kisame, it appeared this plant, which was blue and not nearly as exquisite as the other flower, was protecting the pretty little flower.

Kisame then slowly withdrew his hand with a smile on his face 'This reminds me of Itachi and I.' He gently stroked the rose like flower and gave a thumbs up to the blue plant before heading off to find his own beautiful flower that he needed to protect.

After what seemed like an eternity he arrived at a small clearing of grass with a familiar figure sitting down and staring at a small pond.

Kisame rapidly made his way to the Uchiha who has yet to notice him. Itachi, unlike his partner, wore a shirt and his boxers with his usual sandals on. He was a few feet behind him and whispered softly "Itachi-chan."

Itachi gasped and nearly fell into the pond if Kisame hadn't swiftly come to his rescue. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and pulled him into an embrace.

The weasel turned himself around in Kisame's embrace to return the hug. Itachi was the first to speak "What is the matter Kisame-san?" he spoke as if it was common for him to leave in the middle of the night.

'Well' Kisame thought grimly 'It has obviously become common for him.' He broke the embrace and sat down on the shockingly soft grass in the clearing. Itachi joined him and sat in his lap.

They sat there quietly for a while and Itachi repeated his question once more "What's wrong Kisame-san please answer me." This surprised Kisame, his partner, Itachi Uchiha, who he has known for years, is saying please?

At any other time this would have induced laughter to the shark man, but right now Itachi sounded serious as usually with a touch of sadness. Not wanting to upset his partner more he immediately answered back "Why were you out here Itachi-chan? And I know that you have been coming out here a lot lately."

Itachi sighed as if he knew this was going to happen. Kisame assured his partner by wrapping his arms around Itachi and entwining one of his hands with his own.

Itachi looked up at Kisame and he knew it was his way of saying he wanted to make eye contact so his partner complied and looked down at Itachi.

Those alluring red eyes made Kisame's heart beat pick up rapidly then Itachi faintly spoke as if speaking was draining him "I'm going blind Kisame-san." Then he looked down at the water and spoke a bit more confidently although his voice was hoarse "Everything is so much blearier and my eyes keep on getting mixed up and my sharingan is getting less effective."

The words shocked Kisame to the core 'what how could I have not noticed?' his thoughts were all coming so quickly he couldn't get a grasp on any of them so he just stared dumbfounded at Itachi.

The weasel didn't seem surprised about his partner's silence; in fact, he appeared to have been expecting it. He shook his head sadly and continued "Kisame I don't know how much longer my sight will last." Those words were calm, but Kisame lifted Itachi's face to look at him and seen the tears on the verge of falling.

Kisame tenderly kissed Itachi's gorgeous lips and as Itachi closed is lovely eyes, the tears fell. Kisame wiped them away and broke the kiss. He leaned forward and whispered into Itachi's ear "Itachi, don't worry I will be here with you no matter what."

Itachi buried his face in Kisame's neck "Soon I won't even be able to see you anymore Kisame. I won't be able to see you and your smile that accompanies your laugh that I love so much. I won't be able to see with you anymore and to things with you like we always do. I don't think I can survive that, Kisame."

His voice cracked on the last words and Kisame instantly hugged Itachi and rubbed his back comfortingly. Itachi wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and silently cried. Although, he made no noise Kisame heard him loud and clear, he began to gently whisper sweet nothings into Itachi's ear.

They stood like this for a long time and Itachi broke the embrace and gave his partner a light smile that was faint yet brilliant in Kisame's eyes "Thank you Kisame-san. I may not be able to see for long but I want to spend the rest of the time I have with you, the one person who has stood beside me no matter what has happened."

These words touched Kisame's heart and he smiled widely back at his partner. Itachi pointed behind Kisame and he turned around to see the sun rising slightly over the horizon. It was a glorious sight with the shades of blue, purple and black fleeting and making way for the many shades of orange, yellow and red rays of light.

The light reflected of the grass, which had dew on it, making it glimmer. He looked at Itachi to see his red eyes glowing beautifully in the light; his hair was shimmering like the sunlight itself.

Kisame picked up the blanket he had beside him that he nearly forgot all about in his rush to find Itachi and wrapped it around Itachi's small frame. Itachi smiled and leaned against Kisame's shoulder, who wrapped one of his arms around Itachi and used his other to entwine their hands together.

Although they may have hard times ahead of them and had already had hard times they still watched the sun rise together. Like the rising sun, new beginnings were starting for the two partners just as a new day was starting. No matter how hard things get the sun rising washes everything away bringing a fresh new start, to have new adventures and memories that are as breath taking as the sun rising over darkness to bring light to the earth.

* * *

**Ok I know cheesy ending but it was fitting. In a way Kisame is Itachi's symbolic sun if you can look at it a certain way. Sorry there wasn't that much physical action as I would have liked but overall I think I did pretty well. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did please review.**


End file.
